Mon Mystère
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Rosas AZUIS, Tom? * Escrita para o Projeto Insane Valentine e para o Mini-Challenge Especial  Dia dos Namorados, ambos do 6v. *


**Título:** Mon Mystère

**Beta:** Katherine Barlow (Obrigada, querida! :D)

**Projeto Insane Valentine - 6v**

**Flor: **Rosa Azul

**Significado: **Mistério

**Mini-Challenge Especial (Dia dos Namorados) - 6v**

**Item:** Buquê de Flores

**Bônus:** Se retratar uma amizade entre dois personagens.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pois é, estou num processo contra a Rowling por ter plagiado meus sonhos infantis. Mas até lá, o que posso fazer? Ela continua sendo a detentora dos direitos autorais. :/

**Aviso: Fanfic completamente insana. Não me responsabilizo por ataques de raiva no final.**

* * *

**MON MYSTÈRE**

-Rosas _azuis_, Tom?

Ela segurou o buquê cuidadosamente com as duas mãos, aproximando as flores do rosto e sentindo o perfume que emanava delas. As rosas tinham um tom estranho, um azul acizentado, triste e curioso.

-Por que não? – Ele deu seu sorriso zombeteiro de sempre.

-Porque geralmente as pessoas dão rosas vermelhas... ou brancas... ou champagne. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Você ainda tem muito o que aprender. - E devolveu-lhe o buquê, entediada.

-Não entendo qual é o problema, Ginevra. – Tom tomou as flores das mãos dela, seguindo seus passos apressados pela rua movimentada. – O que há de diferente nas rosas azuis?

-Elas são estranhas.

-Estranhas por serem azuis?

Ginevra suspirou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha.

-O que você quer, Tom?

-Apenas desejar Happy Valentine's Day. – Ele parou na frente dela, impedindo-a de continuar de seguir adiante. – Você disse que eu devia tentar seguir uma vida normal...

-Sim, eu disse isso – ela interrompeu. – Mas você deve tentar uma vida normal _longe de mim_. Porque entre a gente as coisas nunca serão normais.

-E por que não? – Tom repetiu a pergunta, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ginevra percebeu que ele estava divertindo-se imensamente com a situação. Cruzou os braços, irritada.

-Você matou meu noivo. _Só_ por isso.

A ruiva continuou a andar, desviando-se dele, que novamente a seguiu.

-Ah, qual é. Vamos esquecer o passado, ok? – tentou convencê-la. – Você sabe que eu o matei porque era uma ameaça para minha própria vida.

-Se é assim, também vou sair por aí matando todo mundo que ameaça minha vida – disse, irônica. – Começando por você.

-Eu nunca ameacei sua vida.

Ginevra parou na esquina da rua, esperando o sinal de pedestres abrir para poder atravessar.

-Você _matou Harry_. Nada te impediria de me matar também.

Tom riu alto.

-Eu te trouxe flores! Por que traria flores para alguém que quero matar?

Ela analisou novamente o buquê, a testa franzida.

-Onde conseguiu-as?

Um sorriso malicioso abriu-se nos lábios finos dele, criando uma expressão maníaca no rosto pálido. Seus olhos negros brilharam por um momento.

-Apenas aceite o presente, Ginevra. – Estendeu novamente o buquê, arrancando mais um suspiro da ruiva.

-Estou falando sério. – O sinal de pedestres abriu, e ela recomeçou a andar, sendo seguida de perto pelo outro. – Rosas azuis não existem realmente. São rosas brancas tingidas.

-Sei disso. Por isso escolhi especialmente rosas azuis.

-Por que elas são falsas?

-Sim – ele respondeu, convicto. – Porque elas não existem de verdade. Porque elas são anormais. E, portanto, combinam perfeitamente conosco.

Alcançaram o outro lado da rua, e a ruiva parou para encará-lo.

-Não existe_ nós_ – disse.

-Exatamente. Não existe.

-Às vezes, parece que tudo o que você fala é...

-Um mistério? – O sorriso maligno voltou aos seus lábios.

-Eu ia dizer idiotice, mas se você prefere achar que isso é um mistério...

-Mas, sim, Ginevra. É um mistério. Tom _Riddle_*, lembra?

Ela riu, irônica.

-Claro! Você é a pessoa mais _misteriosa_ que já conheci.

-Por que eu não seria? – Sua expressão agora era séria, concentrada.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

-Você é fácil de ler. Matou alguém, está arrependido, quer melhorar. E acredito em você. Acredito que possa se redimir. Por isso me ofereci para te ajudar.

-Aí é que você se engana, Ginevra. – Aproximou-se dela, de forma que a distância entre eles era apenas o tamanho do buquê. – Sou bem mais complicado do que você imagina, bem mais misterioso.

-Ah, é? – A ruiva fez a melhor cara debochada que conseguiu. – Prove.

Tom assentiu e mergulhou o braço no buquê. Ginevra viu, com horror, que havia um revólver entre as flores. O homem à sua frente sacou a arma, encostando-a no peito da ruiva.

-Eu nunca quis melhorar. Preciso apenas terminar o serviço: matar todos relacionados a Harry Potter. Começando por você – falou calmamente, o rosto frio e inexpressivo. – Eu te disse para aceitar o presente. Era sua única chance.

O silenciador impediu que o som dos três tiros fosse ouvido pelos que estavam em volta. Depois, foi fácil para Tom misturar-se à multidão. Ninguém viu o que aconteceu, até que o corpo da garota caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

Sobre seu corpo, um buquê de rosas azuis, o eterno símbolo do mistério.

* * *

*Riddle: Traduzindo literalmente do inglês, significa _enigma_, mas usei uma tradução mais livre, que seria _mistério_.

**N/A: Sinceramente, não estou esperando reviews, mas adoro surpresas. :)**


End file.
